


The Tail of Darkness

by Ruthlesscupcake



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempted Murder, F/M, Fighting, Missing, Mystery, Serial Killer, Small depiction of almost rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthlesscupcake/pseuds/Ruthlesscupcake
Summary: Bulla moves to a new city to starts over. When a man in all black emerges from the shadows and one by one, her loved ones start to disappear. She decides to take matters into her own hands... Will the path lead her to darkness or light?
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goten, Bulla Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: 30 Nights of Fright_ Nights_Mysteries_Chills and Thrills





	The Tail of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I decided to try and keep myself more accountable and write a story a day. Hoping this keeps me motivated to continue my other fics. The goal is to have all of my fics completed by the end of the year. huge thank you to  Lachanophobic  for the beta! If you haven't please go check out her work!
> 
> Also please read the tags, there's a slight implication of almost rape and even though our heroine fights back, I want to give you guys the heads up. If it triggers you please be advised and take precautionary measures.

She moved here a little over a year ago. She escaped the limelight for a more modest life. She started from the bottom again. And she was okay with it, who needs a man anyway? Marriage, kids, and men were overrated. She would clock in and out of her job and had a routine. Wake up, feed the love of her life, head to work, clock in, clock out, come home, go on a run, and eat dinner. It may have sounded boring to others, but to her, this was bliss. Until he came into her life.

Day in and day out, she watches him, as he emerges like a shadow chasing light, he appears and picks his next victim. One by one, they are all disappearing. She didn’t realize it at first, how they all started to disappear. She kept her same routine and would take her evening run at the same time every day. And every day she would see them, the park crew. They were always so friendly and chatty. She would often take longer in her first mile because she would chat longer than expected. 

She was on her nightly run when she spotted him for the first time, she thought he was trailing her, but he took off in another direction. She stopped by to greet them and noticed that Krillin was missing. She thought maybe he was off having fun, but when she realized he was still missing after a few days, she got worried. She wanted to ask for help, but she knew what they’d say, that they were too busy to look for him. So she started to pay extra attention to the man dressed in black. 

One evening, she is tracking the stars, and he emerges from the shadows. Now that Piccolo and Yamcha had gone missing, she knew she had to take matters into her own hands. She leaves for her evening run earlier in the hopes that she will catch him in the act, but to her horror, she is late. Tien is now missing, and she tells the sole survivor, Vegeta, he has to leave. She begs him to hide because she fears he will be next, but of course, he doesn’t listen, and within days he is gone.

They are all gone, the highlight of her day, who she considered her only friends in this stupid new city. She is walking home and feeling dejected. She failed them all Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien, and Vegeta. She looks up and expects to see the love of her life, Scratch, her pet cat, but begins to panic when she sees her window is wide open. 

She races to the top of her loft and doesn’t realize that her front door was already cracked open. Her heart is beating out of her chest. She has to find him, after everything, she can’t lose him too. She can’t lose him, not him. She has lost the others, and she can’t lose him. That’s when she feels it. It starts at the base of her neck, a sudden chill that makes all of the hairs in her neck ripple into million warning signs that she isn’t alone. She feels a warm breath on her neck, and before she has a chance to react, a forearm wraps around her neck like a cobra. 

She starts speaking to herself, ‘don’t panic, don’t panic, breathe, breathe. He caught you by surprise, but you’ve trained for this.’ She finds an opening and elbows the intruder in his ribs. She manages to get up, but before she can make it to the door, the intruder manages to tackle her by her feet, and her head hits the coffee table. She tastes the metallic coppery taste of her defeat before she feels the warmth of her hopelessness trickling down her face. She failed; everything is going dark. 

‘Daddy, what will happen if they manage to overpower me? What if I’m down? How will I survive? Her father’s chuckle makes her lookup. “Bulla, no matter how much the odds are against you, you don’t cave to darkness. You embrace it and become molded by it’ she is darkness, and in darkness, she will rise, like a Phoenix being reborn again she comes to life. The intruder gets on top of her and starts to unbutton her shirt. She lies still, biding her time. He removes her pants, and when she hears the jingle of his belt, the switch goes off. Everything fades away, the pain of her missing friends, the potential loss of her childhood pet, the pain of her injury. Everything fades, and surviving takes over. She punches him in the nose. She uses the momentum to push him off her, and she gets on top of him. Like strikes of lighting her fist come crashing down. Filled with fury and hate until she hears the glorious sound of a crunch and a cry. She broke his nose, but that’s not good enough. She gets up, kicks him in his balls, and has a moment of a moral dilemma. She can kill him, feel the bones on his neck snap but would that bring them back? Would justice be served? Her mother flashes before her eyes, and she knows she can’t hurt her anymore more than she already has. She runs out the door colliding with a wall of muscles. 

“Bulla, run downstairs and wait for me there” she knows that voice, but her mind can’t depict it. She feels like she is submerged underwater, and everything is hard to make out. “I said, get your ass downstairs, now!” She doesn’t know why, but her body automatically listens. She starts to run and hears someone begging for their life. She makes it downstairs and everything is spinning. She has to sit down. Everything will stop once she sits down. Before she knows it, everything is going dark again, and that’s when she feels him. He picks her up. “Come on, Bulla don’t do this to me, keep your eyes open, come on sweetheart, keep them pretty blues open just for me” it’s him, but why is he here? Before she can speak his name, her eyes roll to the back of her head.

The beeping noises of a machine wake her up, her throat feels dry and when she finally opens her eyes, she is blinded by the harsh lights. “Good, you’re awake” she turns her head to the sound of his voice and like clockwork, he emerges from the shadows dressed in all black.. scrubs? Why is he wearing scrubs and where is she? He seems to sense her panic and grabs a water bottle and opens it for her. To her horror, he puts a straw and tells her to take small sips, and she obeys. 

“Goten, what am I doing here and where the hell is here? She looks around and notices cages. “You’re in my new hospital. I didn’t want to risk having to wait for an ambulance, so I brought you here.” She is about to open her mouth, and that’s when she sees them Yamcha, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Vegeta, and Scratch. They are all lying in a corner. “You were the guy killing all of the strays?” Goten looks horrified. “I was not killing them! I was catching them and making them more appealing for adoption. I’m a vet, Bulla. I don’t kill pets, I save them. They are sleeping” as if he said the magic word Scratch wakes up and meows, prompting the others to wake up with him, except for Vegeta. He of course, hisses his displeasure at being woken up. An uncomfortable silence falls and she beats Goten to break the silence “What happened to the guy that attacked me? Are the cops expecting me to make a report?” She notices how his jaw sets and his eyes seem to get darker and more menacing. When have his eyes ever held such coldness? Who is this man in front of her? This stranger dressed as the boy she once loved. “Nah, that won’t be necessary, I took care of him, and Green Daddy took care of the cleaning. You don’t have to worry about him.” He has that boyish smile again as he scratched the back of his head.

He killed a guy for her, but why? She doesn’t realize she said the last part out loud until she feels his hand on hers. “Because I told you no matter where you went, I would always protect you. I saw the news three months ago about the Cat Caller Killer. I noticed he was getting closer to your residence, and both Green Daddy and my dad said you fit his MO. And before you give me the ‘I don’t need protection’, I’ll remind you that we made a vow to one another. You’re my wife, Bulla, and I’ll kill anyone that threatens what’s mine.” 

She pushes through the pain and kisses him. She knows that killing someone was against his belief, but he did it for her. He came to look for her when she had left him. She ran away thinking he didn’t love her anymore, but he followed her into darkness and brought her back to light.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks! Hope you enjoyed it and thank you so much for taking the time and reading! Means a lot when people comment or leave kudos <3 Hope you guys stick around for the other stories. 
> 
> Also, check out the marvelous work people will be posting from October 25-31st for the event **Tales From the Dungeon.** I'll post the link once it's up and running.


End file.
